Mine
by TwiKnight
Summary: Bella has moved to Forks to live with her brother Emmet and her Dad Charlie. When she goes to school she spots a beautiful green eyed boy. Much to her dismay, he's dating 'the queen' Tanya. Can Bella get his attention instead?
1. New

"Isabella Marie Swan wake up!" I heard a loud voice scream.

I groaned in protest. I hated the way he used my full name.

My blanket was all a sudden taken off me and I felt water crash against my face.

I gasped in surprise.

"Emmet!" I shouted.

Me and my brother Emmet, we live in a small town called Forks with our dad Charlie.

My parents divorced, and I went to live with Renee in Phoenix for a few years as Emmet stayed with Charlie, but Renee got a new husband, Phil and they decided to relocate to Florida. I decided to leave, just to give them some time to themselves.

"Hurry up we're going to be late," He panicked. He grabbed my leg and pulled me off the bed, my butt hit the floor... hard.

"Owww! Emmet!" I hissed.

"School begins today," he announced.

My eyes popped out when the realization hit me.

"CRAP!"

I quickly got up and rushed to the shower.

This was my first day in Forks High.

During the holidays, I only met Rosalie Hale, Emmet's girlfriend.

She is very charming, but I would keep my distance.

I got dressed in my dark blue jeans and I randomly grabbed a red top from my closet.

I raced downstairs.

"Hey dad," I said.

I headed to the door and putted on my converses.

"Hey Bella," Charlie said.

I turned around and he tossed me a tuna and cucumber sandwich... The only thing he can make.

I successfully catched it. Basketball lessons from Emmet really did help me.

"Where's Emmet?" I asked.

"He's outside in his car waiting for you," He replied.

"Thanks dad," I said. I rushed up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Bells, look after yourself," He winked at me and I went outside.

Emmet rolled down the window of his Jeep.

"Hurry up Bella!" He beamed.

"Chill out Emmet," I growled.

He rolled his eyes and I rushed to the passenger side of the car.

"You ready Belly?" He smirked.

I rolled my chocolate eyes and nodded.

He started the engine and we got to school in five minutes thanks to Emmet's insane driving.

My heart was in my mouth the whole time.

I was glad when we arrived.

The school was small and ancient.

We got out and I was going to say bye to Emmet, but he was too busy sucking the lips of Rosalie.

I made a face and shivered.

I looked around the parking lott and the first thing that caught my eye was a yellow porche next to a silver Volvo and a red BMW.

"Show off's" I muttered.

I looked at my watch and noticed that I had five minutes to get my slip and head to class.

I raced inside and looked at the receptionist. She smiled at me.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" She asked.

"Yes," I said.

"My name is Mrs Cope. " "Alright Isabella," I cringed at my name. "Here is you're slip, please make sure your teachers sign this and then return it to me at the end of the day," She said.

She handed me the slip and I looked at it.

I had English with Mr Varner.

I wanted to find Emmet so he can tell me where English was, but I might as well explore and besides, I was 100% sure he was still sucking on Rosalie.

It took me around five minutes to find the English corridor.

I noticed that no one was there and then I knew that I was late.

I frowned. Great. I'm going to kill Emmet.

I shyly knocked on the door and entered the classroom. The teacher looked at me disapprovingly. I bit my lip as everybody's eyes were on me. I saw the boys grinning and some girls looking at me with jealously. I gulped.

"So you're Miss Swan?" The teacher said in an unimpressive tone.

"Sorry sir, I got lost," I said quietly.

I walked up to him and handed him the slip, he signed it.

"You may sit with Miss Cullen,"

He nodded to a girl with short pixie hair and a small frame. She grinned widely at me. You could see that she was vibrating with joy.

I walked over to her with a smile on my face.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," She replied, her grin growing wider.

"Okay class..." Mr Varner started.

The lesson was a pain in the ass, it was so quiet, no one spoke a word and I knew why.

Mr Varner was not to be messed with. A bit like Rosalie.

The bell rang and I got up from my chair when a high pitched voice rang through my voice.

"Hey I'm Alice," I turned around and saw that the girl next to me was talking to me. She was shorter than I expected.

"Bella," I said.

"So you're the newbie" She said.

I chuckled.

"Yes,"

"If you want, you can hang around with me and my siblings and a few friends," She pleaded.

"Sure, that sounds nice,"

I might as well, I don't even know anyone in this school, but I knew that I would get along well with Alice.

She smiled back at me. Her eyes started to twinkle.

We walked out the class.

"What do you have next?" She asked.

"Um..." I took out my slip. "Government," I answered.

"Ugh! I don't have that." She pouted.

I laughed.

"Can you tell me which direction I should be heading?" I asked.

She giggled. She told me the directions as well as her phone number, just in case I get lost.

I walked into Government and all eyes were on me again.

These two blonde girls couldn't stop staring at me.

They looked like they were about to kill me.

I headed to the teacher and handed my slip. He signed it and made me sit next to a girl called Angela.

The two blonde girls started to laugh. I looked at them and they gave me the 'bitch' glare.

"Hey," I whispered.

She looked at me in shock.

"Are you alright"? I asked

"You're making a big mistake talking to her," Someone behind me said.

I turned around and a boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes was looking back at me.

"Why?" I asked in curiosity.

"You won't have a reputation here if you talk to dorks," "My name is Mike, the tall handsome quarterback on the football team," He winked at me and flashed a smile.

I squinted my eyes at him. Jerk.

"I'm sorry, but someone here told me not to speak to dorks," I snapped back.

He was taken back in surprise. I turned around to Angela and she was holding back a smile.

"I'm Bella," I said.

"Angela," She mouthed back.

I smiled at her and so did she.

"Thank you," She whispered to me.

"Any time," I said.

The lesson was long and boring.

Mike kept throwing spit balls at Angela, so when the teacher wasn't looking, I turned around and threw my bottle at his head.

It made a large thump sound and everyone erupted into laughter.

The teacher turned around and requested order in the class room. Once everyone was under his control again, I heard Mike whisper "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life pretty girl."

I felt a rush of fear go through me.

Angela heard it too and looked at me apologetically. I nodded back to her reassuring her that I would be fine.

The bell rang and I heard Mike slam his hand on his table and stomping out the classroom.

My heart beated fast.

The two blonde girls ran after him before giving me a dirty look.

I sighed.

Great. On my first day I made three enemies, And I'm only two hours in.

"Thank you Bella," And said and she hugged me.

"You should stand up for yourself, have courage and don't be afraid. If they hurt you, come to me, okay?" she nodded.

I knew from then that Emmet training me kung fu was going to help me.

My other lessons went by in a breeze and as soon as I knew it, it was lunch.

I entered the cafeteria and Alice still hadn't arrived.

But I found Angela. She waved at me and I waved back. A few people saw and gasped as well as giggle and started to gossip.

Obnoxious asses.

I headed to Angela, she was sitting next to a boy.

"Hey Bella," She said. "This is my boyfriend Ben," She smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you," I said to Ben.

He smiled back at me.

"Thank you... For sticking up for her," Ben said.

I smiled.

I then heard more people gasp whilst looking at us.

"Don't pay attention to them," I said to Ben and Angela.

"We never do," They both said.

"Why are they like that towards you guys,"

They both looked at me in surprise.

"Isn't it obvious?" Angela hesitated.

I shook my head.

Angela and Ben looked at each other.

"Well... we're different..." Ben began.

I raised an eyebrow.

"And what does that mean?" I asked.

They both took in a deep breath.

"We just don't fit in society," Angela huffed.

I was still confused.

"I mean look around you and look at us. They wear nice in style clothes, we wear geeky out dated clothes," Ben pointed out.

"They wear makeup, I don't, Some wear contacts, I don't," Angela said.

"They are different to us Bella and so are you, but you are different to them, you have a caring heart." Ben said. I blushed a bit.

"As well as being beautiful," Angela whispered.

I looked at her.

"Angela," I put my arms around her. A few more gasps occurred.

"You're beautiful," I whispered in her ear. She smiled at me. "Now, you two don't let anyone change you. You guys are bound to have tons of money in your hands in the future compared to some idiots in here," I said. They both smiled at me.

The bell went and I sighed.

My last lesson of the day was Biology.

I said bye to Angela and Ben and headed to Biology with Mr Banner.

I felt a ton of eyes staring at me, I began to feel uncomfortable.

I walked into class and handed in the slip.

I was really good in biology and it is my favourite lesson.

Mr Banner smiled at me and made me sit next to the most beautiful boy ever.

His hair was different shades of brown and red. His skin was pale and he had blood red lips as well as green emerald eyes.

He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter inside.

"Hello," He began. "My name is Edward Cullen, you must be Isabella Swan?" He asked me as he flashed a smile that made me melt.

"Bella," I corrected.

He smiled.

"So you've met my sister Alice?" He asked.

I realised, his last name was Cullen as well.

"Um... Yes," I replied shyly.

"She got a bit upset that you didn't sit with us at lunch," He said.

I mentally smacked my forehead.

"Oh... I'm really sorry, I was busy comforting someone," I replied as I bit my lip and looked down.

"I saw," He said.

The class began and I whizzed through the questions only to notice Edward had finished six seconds before me.

I was going to enjoy this.

The bell rang.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'll be here," I assured him.

He chuckled and left. He was definitely something else.

I saw Emmet and he chucked the car keys at me. He said that Rosalie was going to take him home. I sighed and headed to the car. I got in and I realized that Rosalie was standing next to the red BMW , Alice was standing next to the yellow porche and Edward was standing next to the silver Volvo. They were all talking to their friends and I knew three of them. Mike and those two sluts. I gazed at him for a good amount of time before he realised and looked staright at me with a smile. I quickly looked away and started the engine and left.

On the way I reckoned that Rosalie also must be a Cullen. My brother was dating a Cullen.

When I arrived I quickly went to my bedroom to complete my homework.

My phone rang and I looked at the ID and noticed it was Renee.

"Hey Bella," She said in a calming tone.

"Hi mum," I said.

"So how was school? Ah, did you meet any boys? Do you like someone?" She started shooting questions to me.

"Mum chill," I chuckled. "School is... Alright and for the other questions, I'm not going to say,"

"Oh come on Bella! Tell me, tell me, tell me," She squealed.

"Bye mum," I hanged up before she could say more. I then found myself drifting to sleep.


	2. Eyes Open

My alarm clock went of and I groaned as usual.

I took a shower and got dressed into my grey skinny jeans, a white top and a dark blue jacket. I wore my black vans and waited for Emmet to come downstairs.

I waited for what seemed like hours and I gave up and invaded his bedroom. He wasn't there

"Dad!" I screamed.

"Yes Bella?" He screamed back.

I went downstairs and tripped over my own flipping feet, but I grabbed hold of the banister as hard as I could.

The banister saved me from a horrible disaster.

I let go of the banister and continued to meet Charlie.

"Where's Emmet?" I asked.

Charlie turned off the TV and got up from the couch.

"He's at the Cullen's house," He said.

I immediately knew what that boy was doing with Rosalie.

Ew ew ew. Ugh! Gross!

"Thanks dad..." "I should get going," I said.

"Bye Bells,"

I grabbed the car keys and went to school.

I was going to kill Emmet. He knows I hate stuff like that.

I arrived in school really early. A few cars were here, but not a lot.

I decided to read until Emmet got here.

I got out my_ Pride and Prejudice _book and began reading it.

I was instantly drawn into it.

Elizabeth was the only one who could change Mr Darcy.

I felt tears coming up my eyes as he proposed to her and she said yes.

Then I heard loud hip hop music being played.

My head snapped up as I noticed the Cullen's... And Emmet had arrived.

I was going to get out my car, but something stopped me.

One of the blonde sluts was heading towards Edward. She started to play with her hair and started flirting with him.

I huffed knowing that Edward wouldn't go for her, he was too nice, even though I knew him for an hour.

But it took me by utter shock and surprise when Edward leaned in and kissed her.

She pulled on his shirt and their bodies touched.

Edward had his arms around her waist and she was tugging on his hair.

I felt all my hope leave my body.

My happiness vaporised inside me.

I got out the car ignoring them.

I then felt a huge arms around my waist and I was flung over a shoulder.

I was dangling off Emmet's freaking bulky shoulder.

How embarrassing.

"Emmet put me down now." I said in a rough tone.

He snorted.

Everyone was staring.

I started to slap Emmet's back showing him that I was not joking around.

"Emmet Swan! Put me down right now." I demanded.

Emmet realised that I was not in the mood and put me down.

"Geez Bella, what's wrong with you today? Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Emmet said.

I couldn't tell him exactly why I was upset, so I covered it.

"What were you doing at Rosalie's house?" I hissed.

"Nothing," Emmet replied calmly.

"Are you sure?" I said in a sarcastic tone as I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, you know me better than anyone... I'm not like that," Emmet said.

I huffed.

"Emmet!" I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see the all the Cullen's staring at me.

Alice was smiling at me, Rosalie was busy flirting with Emmet and Edward was looking at me with a smile whilst he had his arms around that girls waist. She was just to busy kissing his face.

"I have to go," I muttered quietly to Emmet.

I started to walk away, but Emmet grabbed me by the arm.

"They want to speak to you," He said nodding to the Cullen's.

I tugged my arm away from his grasp.

He looked at me in surprise.

"Bella what has gotten into you today?" He asked.

"I'm just..." I took in a deep breath. "Not in a good mood." I said.

I started to walk away again and I heard Emmet say "Talk to you later,"

I headed to English and sat in my chair.

I knew Alice was going to come in soon, so my ignoring mode was activated.

I heard a chair move next to me, but I looked away looking outside the window and letting my hair fall so it acted like a curtain.

"Bella?" Alice said. "Are you okay?" She asked me, her voice filled with concern.

I kept my position and didn't say a word.

"I'm always here if you want to talk," Her voice began to get croaky.

I ignored Alice the whole lesson and as soon as the bell went I quickly got up and left.

I felt bad. But I wasn't in the mood at all.

I walked into Government late.

"Oh look who decided to show up." Mike shouted.

The whole class faced me. I started to feel a bit nauseous.

"Leave her alone Mike." I heard a small voice say.

Angela.

Mike turned his attention to Angela.

I felt adrenaline pump through me and my hands baled into fists. Anger was rushing through me. If he touched Angela, he was going to get a good beating.

Lucky for him the teacher stopped it all before it got out of hand.

I sat next to Angela and mouthed "Thank you" to her.

She smiled at me and whispered "Like you said to me yesterday, have courage." She winked at me.

I smiled at her.

Mike didn't do anything to us that lesson. And I was happy for her.

The class finished and I had gym next.

If we had basketball I was probably going to crush everyone. I praised Emmet for teaching me it. It was the only sport that I was good at.

Me and Angela walked to the locker rooms together.

She told me that Mike hadn't done anything to her since she screamed at him in the morning to stop bullying her. He tried to slap her, but Ben came and got his arm and twisted it then started threatening him. Ben was a black belt in karate.

I laughed.

"Thank you Bella. My life is slowly tuning perfect because of you," she said.

I smiled at her.

We got dressed into our gym clothes and we headed to the sports hall.

Much to my annoyance, all the Cullen's, Emmet, Mike and the two blonde girls were here.

They were all staring at me, but I looked away. The two blondes started whispering to each other then started giggling and looking at me.

Coach Clapp gathered everyone together.

"Right!" He said with his booming voice. "This term we are focusing on basketball."

My lips stared to twitch and I instantly looked at Emmet. He grinned back at me evily.

I squinted my eyes at him and he did the same. So I stuck out my tongue and looked away.

"We need two team captains," "Hmm," He looked at everyone in the room.

"Emmet and..." If I was team captain I was going to shoot him. Being shy isn't helpful.

"Tanya,"

I looked at who he was pointing too and it was the girl that was kissing Edward in the morning.

I mentally growled.

I knew that she wasn't going to be able to even say to her team what positions we were going to be in.

Coach Clapp gave us numbers. You were either 1 or 2. Tanya was 2 and Emmet was 1. I prayed to god that I was on Emmet's team, but it seemed like god also hated me as well because I ended up being number 2.

Coach ordered us to our teams and I scowled at Tanya as she looked at me.

Angela, Edward, Alice and Mike were on Emmet's team.

I was with Rosalie and the other blonde one.

"Are you feeling fine," I heard Rosalie whisper in my ear.

"Yes," I silently muttered.

"You seemed scared" She said. "You are turning really white," Rosalie pointed out.

I looked down at my hands and saw that they were shaking. I clenched them into fists.

"I'm fine," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Right, captains please come up with a game plan and positions then we may begin!"

We all huddled.

"Right listen up you worthless freaks," She paused as she looked at me smirking. Her annoying voice was getting on my nerves.

I looked down.

"Do what ever you want and lets win this stupid game. I want to be with my Eddie," She squealed.

I heard Rosalie growl. I felt jealousy go through me.

I decided to be centre and to my surprise, so was Emmet.

Mike was in defence, Edward was shooter and Alice stood nervously next to him. Angela was standing in the corner all alone. Ben wasn't in any of her classes. I felt really sorry for her.

I looked at my team and I noticed they were all scattered around.

I rolled my eyes. We weren't going to win.

"Hey squirt," Emmet said.

I didn't say anything.

"You're going to win anyway so drop the grin," I mumbled.

He heard what I said.

"We are so going to talk when we go home," Emmet whispered to me.

I nudged him on the arm.

"No need," I winked at him.

Me and Emmet got into our positions and my smile grew wider and wider. I blacked out everything making the ball my only focus.

"Handshake," Coach Clapp said to us.

Me and Emmet shook hands.

Coach blew the whistle and threw the ball into the air.

I jumped high as I could but Emmet was much taller than I was so he had the upper hand, but I didn't let that stop me. He raced to Edward and Alice moved out of the way. I sprinted as fast as I could easily catching up with Emmet. I was side by side with Emmet and I took a huge risk.

I focused on the ball again and ran in front of Emmet and took the ball to my hands.

I bounced it for a while dogging people. I began to grow tired and I saw Rosalie putting her hands in the air, I threw the ball to her and she got it and took off.

She was also good at basketball. Emmet.

I knew my team weren't going to help out, so I was hot on Rosalie's tracks.

I was in the shooting area and someone on Emmet's team started to tackle Rosalie. Mike.

Rosalie looked to her left and tossed the ball to someone on our team. They caught it, but they started to panic.

Mike headed towards her and she saw. Her face just dropped. She then looked at me and tossed it. I caught it and threw it into the hoop. It went in and I grinned.

I heard a roar of applause from my team. I turned around and the other team looked at me in shock.

Ha! They didn't expect a girl to kick their butts.

Edward was impressed and so was Alice.

Angela was also in shock.

Rosalie came up to me and high fived me.

"Nice one," She said.

Tanya and the other girl looked at me with jealousy written all over their faces.

Emmet came up to me and Rosalie.

"I see I taught my favourite girls well," He then put his arm around me and put me into a headlock and started ruffling my hair. I began laughing. He let go off me and went to Rosalie.

"If you do that to me I swear you won't see daylight ever again." Rosalie threatened.

Emmet chuckled.

We got on with the game, but I was so parched that Emmet's team scored thanks to Edward.

In the end it was 1-1.

Me, Emmet and Rosalie laughed as we left the hall.

It was lunch and Rosalie invited me to sit with her.

I agreed.

I then saw Angela coming up to me with another person next to her. It was that girl that passed me the ball.

"Hey Angela," I said.

"Hey Bella, this is Jessica," She looked to the other girl.

"Nice to meet you Jessica,"

She smiled at me.

"You were amazing. You too Rosalie," Jessica said.

"Thank you," I flashed her a smile. I then turned to Angela "Angela if you don't mind I'm going to go and sit with my brother and his girlfriend Rosalie today at lunch," I said.

"It's fine,"

We said our goodbyes and I went to the cafeteria with Rosalie and Emmet. I was glad Angela found a new friend.

"So where do you guys sit?" I asked.

They walked me up to their table. I was annoyed when I saw Edward, Tanya and the other blonde girl on their table. Tanya was stroking Edward's arm. Alice was there also sitting next to a boy with blonde hair.

"Hey guys," Emmet said.

"Hey," They all said.

And then they all spotted me.

"What is that doing here," Tanya said in a disgusted voice whilst looking at me.

Edward looked at her in shock.

"Tanya," He muttered to her.

She kissed her teeth and looked back at Edward and crashed her lips on his.

I felt sick.

"Ew you guys, get a room." Alice said.

Tanya released Edward and looked at Alice.

"Problem?" She snapped back before crashing her lips back to Edward.

I saw that Alice's eyes were glistening. She had tears in her eyes. The boy next to her stared to stoke her arm and she smiled at him.

"Alice," I whispered. "Walk with me?" I asked.

She looked at the boy next to him and he nodded.

Alice got up. Edward and Tanya were too busy, not noticing us leaving.

We went outside and we sat down on a bench.

"Alice, you alright?" I asked.

"I just hate her so much! Why can't Edward see that she is a total slut!" Alice let it all out.

"You hate her too huh,"

We both laughed.

"Edward deserves much better." She then looked at me. She was going to say something but shook her head and closed her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing," She started smiling to her self.

"So who's that boy that was sitting next to you?" I asked.

"His name is Jasper, my boyfriend." She revealed.

"And the other blonde girl sitting next to Tanya?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Lauren," she hissed.

"Hate her too?"

"Oh you have no idea how much we hate them. Rosalie and them always get into fights." Alice said

I then sighed. Thinking of Edward with her crushed me inside.

"You never told me what was wrong with you in the morning," Alice said.

I looked at her. Do I tell her I like Edward?

"It's..." I paused. I was debating in my head whether I should tell her.

_Just do it Bella, she's going to find out sooner or later. _

_**Don't do it. She will tell him and he'll hate you.**_

"I.. um..." I started to sweat.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head. I huffed.

"It was a stupid thing to be mad... Don't worry it's nothing," I assured her.

She just raised an eyebrow at me.

I figured that Edward liked Tanya, and it wasn't going to be my intention of ruining it for them.

"You know Edward only started dating Tanya after school yesterday," Alice blurted out.

"Huh, why would he do that?" I asked.

"I have no clue. No one knows what that boy is up to. He's always mysterious Bella." Alice said.

She then got up.

"Were going to be late,"

I then realised that the bell went.

I said bye to Alice and headed to biology, knowing that I would see him.

I walked in and of course he was there. He flashed a smile at me and I looked away leaving him confused. I didn't want to fall for him. He had someone.

I sat next to him and done the same thing I done with Alice in the morning.

I let my hair fall to my side acting like a curtain.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

I didn't say anything.

"Bella,"

He moved my hair and I then found myself looking into those green eyes.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked me. His green eyes looking intensely at my dull eyes.

I looked at him for a little while longer and looked away again.

He didn't bother me any more that lesson.

I noticed during one point of the lesson that my hands were shaking Edward noticed as well so he put his warm hands on mine to stop them. I felt a spark of electricity go through my hand when he touched it. I didn't know if he felt it too, but I quickly slid my hand towards my chest not daring to look at his face.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and ran to Emmet's Jeep not looking at Edward's reaction to my sudden departure.

I still had the keys so I opened the door and waited inside. I felt tears come up from my eyes.

I waited for ages and Emmet finally came minus Rosalie and hopped into the Jeep.

"Hey sis," He said.

I didn't say anything, I just looked outside the window.

Emmet didn't speak to me and I preferred it like that.

Once we got home I ran up to my bedroom and started crying. I cried so hard that night.


	3. Shock

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella," I heard Emmet whisper.

I flung my eyes back and looked at him.

"What!" I snapped back.

He put his hands in the air.

"You look gross," He pointed out.

"So do you," I hissed back. I then crashed my face against my pillow.

"Do you want to take a day off school?" He asked. "Because you look like you've thrown up,"

I put my thumbs up in the air.

"Okay, I'll tell dad. I'll see you soon. Oh and by the way, I'm here if you want to talk. And like I said before, if anyone has hurt you tell me."

I heard the door close and I rolled onto my back staring at the ceiling.

Moments later, I heard another knock on the door. I grunted.

Charlie stepped in.

"Wow, he was actually telling the truth," Charlie chuckled.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked.

"You can see for yourself," He pointed at a mirror.

"I rather not," I sighed.

"Bella, I know you're sick and all, and today is my day off, but I made plans with Harry and Billy to go fishing today, but I could stay here if you want, look after my baby." He winked at me.

"No, it's not fair on you. Go. I can look after myself." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, go." I said.

"Thanks Bells, I would kiss your head, but you look really contaminated so I'm going to keep my distance, okay bye!"

Charlie then ran out of my room slamming my door.

I rolled my eyes. I waited until I heard Emmet leave in his Jeep and then dad in his police cruiser.

I climbed out of bed not bothering to take a shower.

I looked in the mirror and I noticed black bags under my eyes, a grey/white skin colour and a red nose.

I really did look like a mess.

I walked downstairs and took out some DVD'S.

I cried when I watched 'The Notebook' and 'Dear John'. I then watched a movie called 'Mean Girls' and I absolutely loved it. It lifted up my spirits.

I then heard my phone ring. It was one thirty five and I noticed that it was lunch at school.

I grabbed my phone and I noticed that Alice was calling me. I picked up.

"Where the hell are you Bella!" She screamed through her phone.

"Um.. I.. home," I replied.

"What are you doing there!" She screamed at me. "Edward has been a bad mood all day. Are you two fighting?" She asked.

"Wait what Edward is... Well no. What's up with him?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's not letting anyone speak to him. Not even Tanya! You should see her right now. She's sitting on Mike's lap. Ew."

I shivered.

"Slut," I muttered.

"Anyway I thought that he might need with some cheering up. I'm going to drag him to a restaurant in Port Angels with Emmet and Rosalie after school. You want to come?" She asked.

"Well..."

"You don't have to... I know you feel sick." She said.

"Wait no! I'll come. What time should I be there? Where is it" I asked.

"As soon as you can after school," Alice said. She then gave me the address. "Wait, Edward's coming and he's looking... angry." There was a pause."Oh my god he just spotted Tanya! She was just kissing Mike!"

"No way!" I shouted.

"Edward wait up!" I heard Alice scream through the phone. "Bella I'll talk to you later,"

She then hung up.

I couldn't believe what I just heard.

I then started to laugh hysterically. Call me crazy, but I felt a sign of hope go through me.

I then finished watching mean girls and I realised that everyone was going home in school now.

I really enjoyed this day.

No dad. No Emmet. Edward seeing what Tanya done. Now on my way going to see Edward.

I then realised my state. I was still a mess!

I quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower. I felt a lot more better.

I then put on mascara, liquid eye-liner on the top of my eye and blush.

I looked a lot more better than I did in the morning.

I then putted on dark blue jeggings and a red and white stripped top. I then grabbed my red worn out shoes and my black leather jacket and then groaned as I realised that I had no car.

I sighed and headed to the bus stop.

The skies were beginning to turn dark.

When I reached my destination, the skies were pitch black.

I then heard my phone ringing. Alice.

"Where the hell are you Isabella Swan!?" Alice screamed again.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way, I'm near the library," I said.

"Wait there, I don't want you to walk alone in the dark, I'm sending Edward to pick you up. You know when I told him you were coming, he was instantly happy again." Alice revealed.

"He was?" I replied in shock. My stomach started to have butterflies.

"And guess what..."

"What?"

"he broke up with Tanya!"

"No way!" I screamed in joy.

"Someone seems happy," You could tell that she was smirking.

My eyes then widened. I went silent for a while.

"Alice, no. I'm just happy that he doesn't have to deal with her any more," I lied.

"Hmm..." I heard Alice.

"Hey there pretty girl," I heard someone say behind me. They were obviously drunk.

"Bella, whose there?" I heard Alice say on the phone.

"I don't know," I muttered.

"Bella, walk away now." I heard Alice say in a serious tone. But it was too late.

"Hey where you going?" I heard another voice say.

They were extremely close to me.

I turned around and there was five of them with beer in their filthy hands.

"You want to stay with us for a while babe?" One of them said whilst stroking my hair.

I turned around to slap him, but then he grabbed my arm. My phone dropped to the ground.

"Help!" I shirked. "Please someone help!" I screamed again. I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"That's not a good idea sugar plum," He then turned me around the other way whilst holding my arm tightly. I knew how to get out of it, but patience is the key.

My heart was pounding so fast when I saw in knife in one of their hands.

"Now listen honey, you do as we say, or you're dead." One of them slurred.

I then thought it was my time to strike.

I turned around to the other man and raised my knee so it came in contact with his 'junk'.

He groaned in pain and the guy with the knife came for me.

I was going to run, but when I turned around, the other guys grabbed me by the hand.

I had no escape.

"Maybe you should show us a little skin?" The guy with the knife said.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed back trying to get the others to release their grip.

Then I realised what I had to do. It was going to be my first time trying, but I had to try.

I then jumped really high in the air, even I was surprised. I done a full 180 degree turn and landed on my feet. I then punched one of them hard with my foot in the stomach. He let go as he shrieked in pain and with my free arm I punched the other guy right under the chin. He also released me. I made a run for it, but the guy with the knife was faster. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his body and that's when I felt it. Right on the side of my body the knife went right into my flesh. I screamed so loudly. I screamed in so much agonising pain. It was one of those screams that no one should ever hear. The stabber then took out his knife out of me and I felt the blood leaving my body. This was it. I'm going to die. I then turned around, he was ready to take another stab and I braced myself.

I then heard a bunch of people call my name.

"Bella!" They all shirked in terror.

I recognised those five voices.

My vision started to blur. This was it. I'm on the brink of death.

The stabber looked at me one more time and roared. He then ran away. I then collapsed onto the floor.

I put my hand on my wound, knowing that the pressure would enable my blood to stay in my system. I was so weak. I felt my eyes closing, but not completely.

"Bella!" This time their voices were croaky.

I saw them comes towards me, even though my vision was going blurry and my brain was starting to shut down and my heart was staring to give up I could see them. They were all crying. Alice in particular. She was holding onto Jasper as she started sobbing. Jasper was on the phone.

Emmet, Rosalie and an angel came towards me.

"Bella," Emmet cried.

"She's going to be fine!" I heard Rosalie cry.

"Bella baby please listen to me keep your heart beating."

Edward. It was Edward!

"Emmet her hand," Rosalie said.

I felt my head being moved and that's when gasps of terror struck in everyone's voices.

Alice screamed and Jasper held her back.

"Rose!" I heard Edward say. "Press down your hand on the wound. Keep the blood in!" He shouted. "Emmet! Pump her heart."

I felt a huge amount of pain as they done what they were told to do, but I felt better.

I then felt a huge amount of heat on my lips and hot air rushing down my throat.

Edward was giving me mouth to mouth.

"Edward she's dying!" I heard Rosalie scream.

"No she's not!" I heard Emmet scream back.

He started to pump my heart harder and faster.

"Look at her Emmet! She turning grey!" I heard Rosalie shoot back.

"Well I'm not giving up!" Emmet screamed.

"Bella baby, please stay with me. I love you." Edward whispered in my ear.

I felt my heart racing, if it was possible.

But I began to fade out and then there came a point where everything turned black.

I lost my sense of feeling, I lost my sense of sight and finally I lost my sense of hearing.


	4. Peace

It's extraordinary. They say that your life could change in a matter of seconds. And I Bella Swan can now relate to that.

I had no idea where I was.

I was just in a white room, in a white dress.

I felt so peaceful.

I had no idea if I was dead or alive, but if this is how death felt like, I wouldn't mind staying here.

I was at complete peace.

I then concluded that death is peaceful, life's harder.

Then all a sudden everything changed. I felt the white room fading away. I looked down on myself and saw that I was also fading away.

"Clear!" I heard someone say.

I then felt electricity charge through me.

"Ahhhhh!" I shirked in pain.

My eyes flung open and my heart was racing.

There was a bright light above me and I squinted my eyes shut and looked away.

I could hear beeping monitors and before I shut my eyes, I saw that I was covered in tubes.

"She's back," A voice said.

Then the bright light above me went.

"It's okay... You can open your eyes," I heard a male voice say.

I trusted it.

I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw a man with blonde hair and golden eyes looking down at me.

"I'm doctor Cullen,"

Wait Cullen... Edward. Where is Edward!

I wanted to speak, but I couldn't. My mouth felt numb, my right side was also numb and so was my chest.

"You're very lucky to be alive Miss Swan," He said. "If my children and your brother weren't there, then..." He paused before shivering.

"Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Charlie are all here," He said to me.

"Edward," I whispered.

He chuckled.

"Yes he's here," He said. He then sighed. "You have a few bruises and we stitched up your wound. You lost a lot of blood. You have to stay with us for a while I'm afraid,"

I groaned.

I took in a deep breath only to notice a huge oxygen mask attached to my face.

I groaned louder.

The nurse took me out the operation room into my own room.

"Can I please see my friends and family?" I asked. My voice was so quiet that I was surprised she heard.

She went out the room and after a few minutes Emmet and Charlie came barging through the door first.

"Bella!" They both screamed. Emmet and Charlie raced towards me.

They didn't touch me, because they knew that I would get hurt and the fact that there were a lot of tubes inside me, they didn't want to risk to move any of them out of place.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked with worry.

I closed my eyes.

"Bella!" I heard Alice and Rosalie scream.

"Wait! Don't touch her." I heard Emmet say.

"Is she sleeping?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Emmet said.

"Is she alright?" Rosalie said.

"Yes," Charlie replied.

I then heard sobbing. It was Alice.

"I'm so sorry Bella... This is all my fault," I heard her say.

I wanted to open my eyes and speak to her, comfort her, but I could feel I had no strength.

"It's okay Alice," I heard Jasper say to her. He then kissed her. I heard it. I mentally smiled.

"Edward..." I heard Emmet say.

Wait he was here! My heart began pumping fast. Curse those heart monitors.

"Wait.. Bella are you awake?" I heard Charlie say.

I didn't respond.

"Bella..." Emmet waited. I still didn't answer. "Hmm well then..."

I could tell that he was smirking.

"I guess she's still sleeping," I heard Jasper say.

It went quiet in the room for a long time.

They were definitely planning something.

As time flew by, I felt my strength coming back and I thought that if they're planning something, why don't I?

"Come on guys, let's leave..." I heard Charlie said after what felt like an hour.

This was very suspicious.

"Edward you coming?" I heard Rosalie say.

Edward didn't respond.

"Alright then, we'll see you soon," Alice giggled.

Alice blew it. They totally planned something.

I heard the door close.

I waited for a sign that he was here.

Then I felt his cool breath hitting my neck.

My heart sped up a bit.

_Darn it. Keep it together Bella. _

I thought.

He laughed.

His sweet scent bounced off of him. It smelt so good.

"You know you can open your eyes, they are all gone now," I heard him say.

It really was him.

I felt him touch my cheek and electricity went through me again.

He waited for a bit, but I didn't respond.

"Okay so maybe you're not awake," He sighed.

It was quiet for a long time, but Edward never stopped stroking my face.

I felt calm and safe.

"You know, I don't know if you can feel it too... but when I touch you... Electricity passes through me." He said.

He felt it as well?

My plan was working. Pretending to sleep really has it's benefits.

"Using Tanya was a stupid idea for me to get to you Bella,"

Wait what! He... What? I was extremely confused.

"I thought using Tanya would make you jealous. And I don't know if it worked, but I'm extremely sorry that you didn't come into school because of that... Or what ever it was," He murmured. "I'm so sorry Bella,"

I then felt a tear drop land on my arm.

"I should of came to your house and got you... If I did, you wouldn't be in here," His voice began to get croaky.

"I shouldn't of been in a bad mood at school. I realised that I hurt you..." He paused "If you were actually jealous." He added "This is all my fault," He sobbed.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"I love you Isabella Swan," He whispered into my ear.

From those words. From that moment. My heart exploded.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Are you okay!" He screamed in shock.

He must of noticed how abnormally fast my heart rate was going.

Crap.

"Edward what's going on!?" I heard Alice say.

"Her heart," Edward voice started to get shaky.

I forced my heart rate to go slower... If that was even possible.

I started to calm my self down.

I then felt his forehead on mine.

"Bella... Please wake up," I heard Edward whisper in worry.

"I love you," I whispered back.

"Bella..." His forehead left mine.

"I love you Edward," I whispered again.

"Bella?"

My eyelids then fluttered open.


	5. Just A Dream

I was back in my living room with a blanket over me.

The TV was still on with DVD on it.

I grunted.

It was all just a stupid dream that would probably never happen, but I did get something from it.

Maybe Edward is using Tanya just to get to me.

I got up and turned off the TV.

I looked at my phone. I had 21 missed calls, 5 messages and 5 voice mails.

They were all from Alice.

I opened the messages.

**From: Alice**

**Bella where are you?! ****_3:45pm_**

**We are all here waiting for you? When are you coming? ****_3:46_**

**Pick up your phone! ****_3:48_**

**Bella please give me a sign that your still alive!****_ 3:51_**

**Me and Emmet are on our way to your house. ****_3:56_**

Oh crap! So that part was real!

It was now 4:50

Crap they were going to arrive soon.

I quickly rushed to the shower and I spent 10 minutes in there.

A new personal record.

I quickly grabbed random clothes out of my cupboard and put on mascara.

I raced downstairs and opened the door and in front of me was Emmet and Alice.

"Bella! Why the hell didn't you answer me!" Alice screamed.

"Sorry sorry! I fell asleep and I woke up a few minutes ago," I said.

"Guys, we should get to the others instead of arguing," Emmet pointed out.

We all walked to the Jeep and I knew Emmet was going to drive like a maniac again.

He must of drove normally just to give me time.

We all hopped in.

Emmet snorted.

"Brace yourself Alice," I whispered in her ear.

She gave me a confused look.

Emmet turned on the radio on full blast.

The song 'David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj – Turn Me On' bursted through the speakers.

"Let's do this!" Emmet shouted.

Instead of the 1hr 7min drive from our house to Port Angels we arrived in 35mins.

Alice was having a panic attack as soon as she got out of the car.

"You sir," She gasped for air whilst poking Emmet's chest. "Are an insane driver,"

Me and Emmet bursted out laughing.

"Told you to brace yourself," I laughed out.

She pouted.

"Where are the others?" Emmet asked.

We all looked around and they weren't there.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Alice looked at her watch.

"5:45" Alice said.

"You do know that everything closes at 6:00" I said.

Alice took in a deep breath.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I will do anything to make it up to you." I apologised.

Alice then had a smirk on her face. She got out her phone and called someone.

"Where are you?" She said calmly.

The person answered.

"Okay, we're coming,"

Alice hung up and looked at us with a smile on her face.

"Looks like we're heading back to Forks for a sleep over at my place!" She squealed.

"Oh a sleepover," I gulped.

"Yes, a sleepover."

"But -" I was cut off.

"No buts!" She screamed. "You said that you would do anything..." She smiled evily at me. "And for you to be forgiven completely, the next day we are all going shopping!" She squealed harder.

"No!" Emmet shouted. "Bella, she's the devil when it comes to shopping!" Emmet said.

"And you and I both know what I will do when someone rejects." Alice said to Emmet.

Emmet gulped.

I started to laugh.

Alice was so tiny and Emmet was huge! And Emmet was scared of her!

"What's so funny?" They both said.

"Nothing." I took in a deep breath and stopped laughing. "I'll come shopping," I said.

Alice squealed and hugged me.

"The guys are getting everything ready for our sleepover, we should go now!" Alice smiled.

We arrived at Alice's house in 25 minutes. Or should I say mansion. One word to describe it... Huge. There mansion was in the woods and no other house was in sight.

We entered and my mouth was open.

It was huger than huge. And well decorated.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"They are on a vacation at the moment, they'll be back in a few days." Alice said.

I then looked at Emmet and raised an eyebrow.

Emmet knew what I was talking about.

"For the last time. I done nothing with Rosalie. We only slept in the same bed." Emmet whispered in my ear.

We entered the living room where Jasper and Rosalie were sitting.

I sighed since Edward wasn't there.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Oh hi Bella," They both said.

"So you decided to join us," Jasper grinned.

"I really had no choice..."

Jasper laughed.

"Girls, upstairs now! We are going to get changed!" Alice dragged me and Rosalie upstairs.

We entered her room which was covered in different shades of pink. Not to mention how huge it was.

Alice locked the door and opened another a door. That door introduced us to a huge walk in closet. And you should of seen how many stuff that girl has.

Alice tossed me white short shorts and a royal blue tight tank top.

I felt so uncomfortable wearing it.

She done the same for her and Rosalie, but Rosalie had yellow shorts and a white tank top whilst Alice wore yellow shorts and a pink tank top.

I looked at Rosalie uncomfortably.

"Don't worry," She mouthed to me.

"So Bella, I'm afraid you have to be paired with Edward tonight,"

My heart pounded fast and I began blushing.

"You like him don't you!?" Rosalie said in shock.

_See I told you that they will find out. _

I looked down and I could tell that I was turning red.

"I knew it from the beginning," Alice said.

I looked up at her and she was grinning at me.

"I knew from the moment I saw you, you were perfect for Edward," Alice winked at me.

"Speaking of Edward where is he?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"In his room. He's been in there since we came home," She replied.

"Hmm, and you didn't tell him that Bella was coming over?" Alice asked.

"Well no... We thought he needed some time alone," Rosalie said.

Alice then looked at me grinning.

"No!" I shouted. "What ever you are thinking drop it now." I said.

"But Bella, you said you would do anything." Alice's smile grew wider.

"But-" I was cut off again.

"Bella! Do you know how much we hate Tanya! We want to get rid of her for good! She keeps treating Edward like a sack of potatoes and I think you're the only person that can make Edward realise that you should be the one." Alice pleaded.

I closed my eyes and thought about it for a moment.

"I'm only doing this so Tanya won't bother him," I said.

Both Rosalie and Alice squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Okay so this is what you're going to do..." Alice began.


	6. SleepOver

I was standing outside Edward's room.

I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

He didn't reply.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice who were hiding.

"Say something," I heard Rosalie say.

I sighed and looked back at the door.

"Edward?" I whispered.

Still no reply.

"Edward it's me Bella... Can I come in?" I asked.

I waited for a moment.

Rosalie and Alice kept squealing. I rolled my eyes.

Then the door opened.

Edward was standing there.

His eyes were all watery and red.

His hair messier than ever. But it still looked sexy on him.

He was wearing a white t-shirt and his arm muscles were really noticeable.

He was in grey sweatpants

You could tell that he was in so much pain, but as soon as he saw me, his eyes popped out of their sockets.

"B-b-bella," He stammered. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um... well... I..." I sighed. "Alice forced me to come here and have a sleep over since I didn't come to Port Angeles." I said.

It went silent for a few seconds.

I looked at his eyes again.

"You look like you need someone," I blurted out.

I realised what I said and I mentally smacked my forehead.

He chuckled.

"Come in," He opened the door wider and I entered his room.

It was huger than Alice's .

There was a huge piano and tons of CD's and books... And a king sized bed.

"Boy you have so much music," I said.

He chuckled.

I looked at the stereo.

"Let's see what you were listening to,"

I pressed play and I classical tune went through my ears.

"It's Debussy," He whispered looking down embarrassed.

"Claire De lune is great," I said.

His head shot up and he smiled.

"In Phoenix, my mum used to play classical music around the house so..."

"That's great," He said smiling.

It went silent again.

I picked up a book that was on his bed.

"Uh... I wouldn't read that if you have trouble sleeping at night," He warned.

I quickly put down the book.

"So you play?" I pointed at the piano.

"Um... Yes" He replied.

"Can I hear some?" I asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to," I quickly added.

"No, it's fine," He chuckled. It made me melt when he done that.

He sat down on the piano chair and I sat down on the edge of the bed.

He cleared his throat and I laughed.

He then played a beautiful flowing piece I never heard before.

Once it was finished he turned around to look at me.

"That was beautiful..."

"Thanks," He laughed

"What is it called?" I asked.

"Hmm... Let's call it Bella's Lullaby," He grinned.

My heart fluttered inside and I began to blush.

"You composed it?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied.

"Wow," I said.

"So why weren't you in today?" He asked as he came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Oh um... It's complicated." I said

"I'm sure that I can keep up," He said.

"Well... Um..." I shook my head and looked at the floor. "Sorry... I can't say..." I chickened out.

"Bella?" He said in worry. "Has someone hurt you?" He asked.

I looked at him in the eye.

I didn't say anything.

"Bella, who hurt you?" He started to get angry.

"No one," I whispered.

He relaxed a bit.

"We should go downstairs... They are preparing for a movie," I mumbled.

I got up and gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back at me.

We both headed down stairs and we saw Alice and Jasper cuddling up on the floor and Rosalie and Emmet making out on the couch.

"Ah so you guys made it," Alice giggled.

Me and Edward started to laugh.

Edward took my hand in his and an electric shock ran through me again.

He led me onto the love seat.

We sat down besides each other.

"So what are we watching?" I asked.

Alice giggled.

"Emmet press play!" Alice shouted.

Emmet stopped sucking Rosalie's face and pressed play.

Everyone started to cuddle up apart from me and Edward.

So awkward.

"Hey Bella," He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him. His arms were stretched inviting me in.

I rolled my eyes and I cuddled up against him. He smirked.

His muscular arms went around me and I rested my head on his bulky shoulder whilst he rested his cheek on my head.

And electrical current went through me again.

The movie began. I then realised that it was the horror movie SAW.

Great.

I stayed strong until thirty minutes in. I couldn't watch it any more and I buried my head into Edwards hard chest. He held me tighter and whispered in my ear "It's going to be alright,"

The movie finished and I was freaking out.

Every noise made me jump.

"Okay guys!" Alice ordered.

We all looked at her.

"Me and Jasper will be in my room, Rosalie and Emmet in Rosalie's room, and..."

Oh crap.

"Bella and Edward in Edward's room."

I looked at Edward and he smiled back at me.

"Hey Edward," Emmet said.

Edward looked at him.

"No funny business with my sister," He winked.

He laughed and I started to turn red.

"Don't worry Emmet," Edward laughed.

Emmet went upstairs with Rosalie.

"Sorry about that," I whispered.

Edward looked at me smiling.

"Shall we?" He said whilst putting his hand out.

"We Shall," I said in a British accent and put my hand in his.

I felt the electricity again.

We entered Edward's room but I felt safe.

He went under the covers.

"You want to join me?" He said whilst smirking.

I laughed and climbed into the bed with him.

He looked at me. His eyes shining.

"Edward..." I began to say.

"Yes?"

"Were you crying?" I asked.

He went silent for a while.

"Yes," He whispered.

"Can you tell me why?" I asked.

He sighed.

"I saw Tanya kissing Mike," He said.

"Oh," I said.

Inside I was bursting with joy.

"She doesn't deserve you Edward," I let out.

Snap! i didn't mean to!

He didn't reply.

"Why did you date her in the beginning anyway?" I asked.

"She kept bothering me to go out with her. She's been doing that for a whole year. I finally snapped and decided to go out with her," He said.

"Do you love her?" I mumbled.

He looked at me.

"No." He replied.

From that moment I drifted off to sleep happy.


	7. Fun

I woke up pretty early that Thursday morning.

I was in shock when I realised that I had slept on Edward's chest.

He had one of his hands around me, whilst the other one was tucked underneath his head.

I would of never let go of him, but the fact that school was on today made me grunt.

As soon as I grunted I realised that is was kind of loud.

Edward started to shift, but still kept our position.

I quickly closed my eyes.

I heard him yawn loudly.

After a long moment, I thought that it would be safe to open my eyes, but when I did I saw that he was smiling whilst looking at me and then realisation hit his face.

"Bella!" He quickly took his arms off me and then next thing I knew was that he fell off the bed.

"Oh my gosh Edward are you okay!?" I screamed in worry.

I moved to the edge of the bed were he was laying.

He then grinned evily at me.

The next thing I knew was that he grabbed my arms towards him and I landed on my stomach.

He then dragged me off the bed and I landed on top of him.

We started laughing and I rolled off him so my back was also on the floor.

"Morning," He said.

"Morning," I laughed.

We looked at each other for a long moment in comfortable silence.

We then bursted out laughing again.

I got up and he got up as well.

"We should get ready for school," I winked at him.

"But I would rather stay with you," Edward whined.

Did he really just say that?

I laughed.

"Edward, you'll get to see me in school," I told him.

"True... But I'll only see you in two lessons, and lunch," Edward said. "And I would do anything to not see Tanya... Or Mike,"

"Hmm..."

"What?" He asked.

"I was thinking of giving you a makeover... Turn you into a girl so no one would notice you,"

He made a face.

"Joking!"

We both laughed.

"It actually wasn't a bad idea," Edward said.

I nudged him.

"You can always avoid Edward," I winked at him and left the room before he could say something.

I went into Alice's room and she was still sleeping with Jasper.

I quickly went into her walk in closet and grabbed my clothes.

I met Edward back in his room. He smiled at me when he saw me come back.

"Can I use the shower?" I asked.

"Sure," Edward smile grew wider.

I gasped.

"Edward Cullen you pervert!"

He laughed and tossed me a white towel.

"Shut up," He stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same.

"The bathroom is right there,"

He pointed to a door inside his own bedroom.

I gave him a look and headed to the door.

I opened it and saw that there actually was a bathroom in there.

"I can't believe this," I muttered.

He chuckled.

"I'm taking a shower after you too, so be quick!"

He ruffled my hair.

I smiled back at him and closed the door in his face and locked it.

I quickly took a shower as he asked and dried myself.

I then noticed that my clothes weren't there.

Crap.

I wrapped the towel around my body.

"Um... Edward?" I said through the door.

There was no reply.

I gingerly opened the door and no one was there, but his door was open.

I saw my clothes scattered near the place where Edward had tossed me the towel... And it was near the open door.

I quickly ran to my clothes and bent down to pick them up, but then a pair of feet came in my sight.

I looked up and Edward was looking at me mouth open.

Both of our facial expressions were the same.

I quickly picked up my clothes and rushed back to the bath room and locked the door.

Edward Cullen has just seen me half naked.

I blushed furiously.

I calmed down after a while and put my grey skinny jeans, dark red top and a dark blue jacket on.

I came out the bathroom and Edward was no where in sight.

I huffed in relief.

No one was still awake apart from me and Edward.

I headed downstairs and I found Edward on the couch watching Disney Channel.

I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who Eddie Bear," I said in Edward's ear in a high pitched nasely voice. Otherwise Tanya's voice.

Edward growled. And boy was that growl sexy.

He quickly stood up and jumped onto the couch.

He smirked at me and howled.

He jumped off the couch and came running towards me.

"Aghhh!" I screamed whilst I started running around.

I got disappointed when Edward easily catched me and picked me up bridal style.

We both started laughing and he took me up to his bedroom and laid me down on his bed so my back was on his mattress and his body was on top of mine. I bit my lip.

"Get ready Isabella Swan," He said in a husky voice.

He then started tickling me.

"E-e-e-Edward!" I said in between breaths. "Please s-s-stop!" I giggled.

What he done next was very unexpecting.

He stopped and then kissed my neck.

My heart stopped for a second as a bolt of electricity ran through me.

He looked at me one more time with a smiled and got off me and went inside the bathroom with out saying a word.

I took some time composing myself. And if was a long time, because Edward came out of the shower when I snapped out of it.

His hair was all wet and he looked so... Wow.

"We should wake up the others," Edward said.

I nodded.

We went to Alice's room first and knocked loudly on the door,

"Alice get up!" Edward shouted when we entered her room.

They looked at us in shock and we giggled and headed to Rosalie's room.

We didn't knock, we just barged in.

"Emmet!" I screamed.

Emmet quickly got up and went all protective over Rosalie who could barely open her eyes.

Me and Edward then ran out laughing.

"This has been the best morning ever!" Edward laughed.

"I should stay over here more often!" I let out.

"Be my guest," Edward winked at me. "Let's go eat breakfast and I'll drive you to school," He said.

I agreed.

We headed downstairs and Edward grabbed two bowls and two spoons, whilst I grabbed the milk and some cornflakes.

Edward poured in the cornflakes and I poured in the milk.

He then handed me the spoon and challenged me to an eat off.

The loser would let the winner throw water at their face.

Edward won and I still had cornflakes in mine.

I sighed.

Edward filled his hands with water and I closed my eyes preparing for the encounter, but it never happened.

Edward actually threw the water at his own face.

I laughed, but I thought it wasn't fair, so I filled my hands with water and splashed it against my face despite Edward telling me that it was fine and not to do it.

"Me and Bella are going! See you guys in school!" Edward screamed to the guys who were still upstairs.

"Bye!" They all screamed back.

Edward then held my waist and led me to his car.

He opened the door for me and I hopped in.

It was so neat and fancy in there.

Edward joined me and he turned on the radio.

'Chris Brown ft Justin Bieber – Next To You' came on.

Edward kept looking at me because I kept giggling, but he joined in.

We arrived at school.

Hardly anyone had arrived, but Edward spotted Tanya's bright pink car and Mike's car parked next to each others.

He got out of his car angrily and slammed the door hard.

I came out and ran next to him.

This is going to be good.


	8. Meadow

I could tell Edward that Edward was getting angry.

He had his hands in fists and you could just tell by his face how angry he was.

I put my hand on his hand.

He looked at me and calmed down a bit.

"You know... You said you didn't lover her. You know what she's like, why are you angry? You can break up with her you know..." I reminded him.

"I know," He whispered.

"So why don't you do it?" I asked.

He stayed silent and I could see tears forming up in his eyes.

"Edward... You can tell me..." I murmured.

He sighed.

"Her dad owns a hospital which my dad works in... Tanya never stopped screaming at him until I date her... One day, he had enough of her whining and summoned me over where he told me that I have to go out with her until SHE breaks up with me. If I don't, he said that he would take away my father's job."

I gasped quietly.

"I had no choice Bella... But if I did... I would date this amazing beautiful girl that I love so much. I loved her from the moment I saw her. She makes me feel... Special." He murmured.

My heart died.

So now I had a choice. Help Edward get rid of Tanya and go to the girl of his dreams... Or let him suffer.

I sighed.

I knew what I should do... Even though I would regret it.

Before I could say anything Tanya appeared and knocked on Edward's window.

Edward looked at me apologetically and sighed and got out the car.

Tanya jumped on him when he go out and started to suck his face.

I felt anger pulse through.

I stomped over Tanya and tapped her shoulder. I felt like I needed to end this.

She stopped kissing Edward and turned around and saw me, she scowled and went back kissing Edward.

That's it.

I grabbed my water bottle out of my bag and dumped the whole thing on Tanya.

She gasped and released Edward and faced me.

Me and Edward started laughing.

"You bitch!" She screamed at me.

"Thank you!" I said before quickly adding "Did you know that bitches are female dogs, and female dogs are animals, and animals are part of nature and nature is beautiful. Thanks for giving me that compliment." I barked back.

Edward started to laugh so hard.

"Nice one Bella!"

He high fived me.

"Eddie Bear!" Tanya shrieked when he done that.

Mike then came running over to Tanya.

"Oh my god baby what happened?" Mike asked Tanya.

I felt Edward tense up. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"This freak of nature poured water on me," She whined. I rolled my eyes. "Do you mind beating her up for me baby?" She squealed.

"My pleasure," Mike kissed her cheek and came for me.

I prepared myself.

I actually owned Emmet for teaching me Kung Fu.

The next thing I know is that Edward stopped him by forcefully putting his hand on Mike's chest making Mike fly back a bit.

Mike then grinned at Edward.

"Oh come on buddy..." Mike smiled back at Edward.

Edward growled.

"You touch her you die," Edward spat.

Tanya gasped.

"Eddie bear!" She shouted. "How dare you stick up for that," She pointed at me.

I squinted my eyes at her as she came closer to us.

"Tell me you love me," Tanya forced Edward to say.

"No," Edward said from the back of his throat. "Maybe you should run off with Mike instead," He added.

"Don't you dare say that about Mike!" She shouted.

Tanya raised her hand, but before she slapped Edward I punched her in the stomach.

She screamed in pain.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I spat at her.

I then saw Mike run to me in anger.

Edward came in front of me and quickly put Mike into a headlock.

I smiled and just for fun I kicked Mike in the balls.

Mike shrieked in pain and Edward released him.

Mike crashed to the floor and put his hands over the 'area'.

"Mikey Wikey!" Tanya shrieked.

"We are done Tanya!" Edward screamed back at her.

"Fine! I don't care! I hope you and your slut die!" She screamed.

Edward grabbed my hand and we ran into the forest.

"Well that was fun!" I panted when we came to a stop.

"I'm so glad I don't have her on my back any more!" Edward said. "Whoooooo!" He yelled

I laughed.

He looked me in the eyes, "Thank you Bella," He kissed my forehead and electricity rushed through me again.

"So..." I began.

"So..." He repeated.

Then a smirk appeared on his face.

He took off my scarf and wrapped it around my eyes.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked.

"You trust me right?" He said.

"Well yes, but what are you doing?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," He whispered in my ear.

I was then flung onto his back and he started to run.

"Edward what are you doing! Put me down," I screamed.

I just heard him laugh.

After a long moment of running, my feet were on the ground again and Edward took my hand in his.

He then dragged me for a while until we came to a stop.

He let go of my hand and went behind me taking off the scarf.

I gasped at what I saw.

A beautiful meadow covered in white and purple flowers.

It had a calm deep blue coloured lake at the very end of it.

"Surprise," Edward whispered in my ear.

I then looked at him and his beauty stunned me even more.

"Edward this is... Beautiful,"

He chuckled.

He then walked to the centre and laied down on his back. I followed him and done the same.

We laied there in uncomfortable silence just staring at each other.

I took in his every feature.

He was so perfect.

I then realised something.

"You know we have school," I muttered to him.

"I want to stay with you," He whispered.

I smiled at his response.

"I could stay longer," I smirked.

He then sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know... You're the first person I have ever taken to this meadow," He said.

"Um... Wow," I replied.

I mentally smacked myself.

He said that I was the first person he's ever shown this too and I just replied with 'um wow'.

"I found this place when I was a young boy hiding from Alice..." He laughed. "She wanted to take me shopping, but I ran away and found this place." He paused and looked at me again. "I thought about showing it to other people, but then I thought that they would ruin the only place that meant the world to me. It's so peaceful here. I forget about everything for a while," Edward explained.

"So what's so special about me?" I asked as I chuckled.

"You're the only person in the world that understands me more than anybody else... Sure, I've known you for a few days... But I feel this connection with you Bella... It's really hard to ignore," He revealed.

I started to blush.

"Hey... Do you want to take a swim?" He asked me.

I looked up at the sky. There wasn't any clouds, it was clear and sunny and warm.

"That sounds nice," I said.

He got up and so did I.

He began taking his clothes off.

He took off his shirt... I started ogling at his body.

He was very well built.

"Uh Bella," He waved his hands in front of me and I snapped out of the trance.

"Sorry," I quickly said.

He laughed and ran to the lake, but stopped and took off his trousers and jumped in.

"You coming Swan?!" He shouted.

I smirked and ran towards the lake and took off my clothes only to be in my white bra and pants.

I then saw Edward ogling at my body.

"Um Edward..." I snapped my fingers.

"Yes!" He said looking back at my face.

I chuckled and so did he.

He got out of the water and all a sudden, he pushed me in.

I went underwater and started to panic.

"I can't swim!" I choked as I flapped my arms in the water.

I saw Edward quickly dive into the lake.

I felt a pair of hands holding my waist and pushing me up. He then made our bodies touch and electricity pulsed through me again.

I put my hands around his neck and buried my face into his chest.

"Oh my god Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" He cried.

I then laughed and threw water at his face.

"Gotcha," I laughed.

He then huffed in relief.

"You scared the hell out of me!" He said still holding onto me.

I stuck out my tongue.

We went silent for a while as we looked at each other.

His green eyes sparking and dilating.

We still hadn't let go of each other.

"I want to try something," Edward whispered.

He closed his eyes and began leaning forward.

He was going to kiss me!

My heart stopped as I felt his soft lips touch mine.

Electricity was going mad within me.

We kissed passionately and then all a sudden, Edward moaned a bit. I lost it and kissed him more fiercer. I Tugged his hair whilst he pulled me up so my legs would wrap around his waist.

We then stopped as we gasped for air.

"Wow," we both said.

"That was amazing," I admitted.

"Do you know how long I wanted to do that Miss Swan," He smiled at me.

I smirked and kissed him passionately again.

I bit Edward's lower lip and he granted me access.

We explored our mouths with our tongues and my heart was losing it.

I moaned and Edward pulled away.

"Same here," I whispered.

Edward started kissing my neck.

"We shouldn't get too carried away," I warned.

"I love you," Edward whispered in my ear.

My whole body then exploded.

I kissed him again.

"I love you," I said.

He then kissed me back with passion.

I pulled away.

"The water is getting a bit cold," I admitted.

Edward agreed and we stepped out of the lake and putted on our clothes over our wet bodies and lingerie.

You could see my bra over my top.

"You look sexy," Edward winked at me.

I then jumped on him kissing him again.

I couldn't stop. He was just too delicious and sweet. He was heaven to me.


	9. Shopping Trip

"You know we're shopping today after school with Alice," Edward reminded me as we walked back to school.

I groaned.

"Don't worry, it's only a few hours with the devil, but you'll still be in my arms," Edward winked at me.

I nudged him.

We arrived at the school parking lott.

Our clothes were soaked and so was our hair.

Me and Edward decided that we should at least go home and dry up.

We went to my house and I grabbed my clothes and went back into Edward's car.

We droved to Edward's house and we both putted on our new clothes and dried our hair.

We then drove back to school.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's lunch time," He replied.

"We missed half a day of school," I reminded him.

"It doesn't matter... Because now I have the worlds most beautiful woman in my hands," Edward smiled.

"And I have the worlds most sexiest man in my hands,"

We both laughed.

We headed to the cafeteria hand in hand,

Everyone looked at us with jealousy.

We saw Tanya sitting on Mike's lap snogging him and then we saw Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper staring at us.

Alice and Rosalie squealing and smiling whilst Emmet and Jasper smirked.

We headed towards them and I felt a bit uncomfortable with everyone staring.

Edward noticed and put his arms around my waist.

I smiled.

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice squealed when we sat down.

Me and Edward began laughing.

"Dude! You're going out with my sister!" Emmet made a face.

"Like you can talk! You're going out with my sister as well," Edward pointed out.

Emmet huffed and kissed Rosalie.

"We are all paired up now!" Alice squealed again.

We all laughed.

"So spill, what happened?" Rosalie asked.

Me and Edward looked at each other.

We made up a whole plan on what we were going to say.

"Well... In the morning Tanya came up to Edward and kissed him. I got annoyed that she was stealing him from me so I poured water on her."

"You go sis!" Emmet shouted.

I rolled my eyes and continued.

"She cursed me and so did I then Mike came..." I stopped and Edward took over.

"Tanya asked Mike to beat Bella up but I stopped him. Tanya then forced me to say I love her, but I said no. She was going to slap me, but Bella got all protective and punched her in the stomach,"

I slapped him gently on the arm.

"I did not get protective! You needed help." I simply replied.

"You punched Tanya?" Jasper asked.

"She deserved it," I replied.

"Mike came rushing towards Bella, so I easily put him in a headlock and Bella kicked him in places you don't want to know," Edward continued.

They all gasped.

"Wow... I taught my sister well," Emmet coughed out.

We all laughed.

I then took over.

"Edward then dumped Tanya because Tanya made it clear that she likes Mike," I said pointing to them who were still making out.

We all shivered.

"Then what happened!" Alice squealed.

"Well me and Edward ran off and we took a walk in the forest and then he told me he likes me and we kissed-"

I was cut off by Emmet coughing. I shot him a death glare.

"Continue!" Alice shrieked as she bounced on her chair.

"That's it. Now we are dating," I winked at Edward who pulled me in closer.

"Oh my god! That is so cute! You guys are meant to be!" Alice screamed.

"So no wonder you guys weren't here in the morning," Jasper smirked at Edward.

"Yeh! You should of gave us a warning! We started to get worried," Rosalie said.

"So prom's coming up," Alice reminded us all.

"In a week," Rosalie added.

I looked at Edward.

He then leaned into my ear and whispered "Isabella Marie Swan... Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

I looked at him and nodded. My whole face was probably glowing

"Just to warn you... I can't dance," I said.

He chuckled.

The bell rang and we all got up.

"Remember that we are going shopping afterwards." Alice said.

We all nodded.

Me and Edward went to Biology.

It was such a boring lesson, but me and Edward held hands under the table through out the whole thing.

We had gym and that was even a waste of time.

Mike and Tanya weren't there and we were practising how to throw the ball in a hoop.

Me and Edward were in different groups and we kept winking at each other.

Then the time came to shop.

Alice dragged us all around tons of different shops.

Alice spotted a French lingerie shop and I blushed furiously.

All the boys stood outside with smirks on their faces, as me, Alice and Rosalie stepped in.

"Bella," Alice whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any plans to... You know,"

My mouth dropped.

"Alice," I said in shock.

"Ugh! I'm still getting you some just in case," Alice said whilst rolling her eyes.

I looked away.

"What's colour does Edward prefer? Red or blue?" She asked.

I looked at her and she was holding a red thong and a lacy see through bra, with a blue thong with a lacy see through bra.

"Alice!" I gasped in shock.

"Fine I'll just go up to Edward and ask," She simply replied.

"No! Wait Alice! Don't you dare!" I hissed through my teeth.

It was too late.

"Edward!" She shouted.

Edward looked and her and she indicated for him to come into the shop.

Jasper and Emmet laughed as they pushed Edward inside.

"What Alice!?" Edward said.

He was starting to turn red.

"What colour do you prefer? Red or blue?" She asked as she held up the thongs and lacy bra.

Edward's eyes popped out of their sockets and my heart was beating extremely fast.

Edward then looked at me and I looked down.

I was probably red as a tomato.

"Um... Alice I don't really think -" He was cut off by her.

"Just tell me! Red or blue?" Alice asked.

"Ugh! Blue!" Edward replied.

Alice smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, you are free to go now,"

Edward then looked at me one more time and went out.

I dragged Alice.

"Why the hell did you do that!" I yelled.

"You'll thank me later," She winked at me.

Alice buyed me tons of lingerie and Edward kept smirking at me the whole time.

"Prom dresses!" Alice squealed.

I moaned.

"Jasper, take the boys to the mens section." Alice demanded.

I looked at Edward one last time and he kissed my cheek and went off with the boys to find some tuxes.

I looked through tons of dresses until I found a flowy floor length royal blue dress.

I tried it on and Alice and Rosalie gasped in shock.

They absolutely adored it.

Rosalie and Alice spent an hour more searching for their dresses.

Rosalie ended up with a red mid thigh dress that had a black ribbon go around it's waist and Alice ended up in a bright pink dress.

We left the store and we saw the boys looking at us in disbelief.

"How long can girls stay in there for?" Emmet asked.

We all laughed.

It was time to say goodbye to each other.

"We are so going to have a sleepover tomorrow!" Alice demanded.

I immediately knew what was going on in that head of hers and so did Edward.

We both turned red.

I kissed him goodbye.

Me and Emmet got in the Jeep.

"So... What was that lingerie thing about?" Emmet smirked at me.

"Dont. Alice forced me too." I said.

"Hmm really?" He replied.

I smacked him on the arm.

"We are not having this converation again," I said.

"Agreed."

I went in my room taking out the dress, some new clothes and posh French Lingerie.

I looked at the lingerie for a moment.

I finally agreed to myself that I might as well try.

I folded the lingerie and I saw a note fall out of one of them.

I picked it up.

Don't worry,I'll give Edward a 'packet' for tomorrow ;)

Alice.

No way!


	10. Love Making

"Bella, wake up," Whispered a soothing voice in my ear.

I fluttered my eyelids open and Edward was looking at me with a wide smile across his face.

"Hey beautiful," He said.

I quickly got out of my bed.

"E-e-edward... What are you doing here?" I asked a bit embarrassed.

He chuckled.

"I can leave if you want," He started heading to the door.

"Wait no! Don't leave," I persuaded.

"I'll be downstairs waiting for you. You should really get dressed," He reminded me.

I looked down and saw that I was standing in my monkey covered pyjamas and messed up knotty hair in front of my boyfriend.

"Good idea," I muttered.

He laughed and pecked my lips softly and headed downstairs.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed in my grey jeans and brown turtle neck top and I couldn't believe that I was doing this... But I put on the French Lingerie Alice picked out.

I felt so weird in it. The thong was just plain annoying.

I raced downstairs and saw Edward and Charlie talking.

They seemed to be getting along.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," They both replied.

"You ready to go?" Asked Edward.

"Wait... What about Emmet?" I asked.

"Emmet is gone to my house to get Rosalie." Edward verified. "Should we?" He took out his hand and winked.

I smiled and put my hand in his.

"Bye Charlie," I said.

"Goodbye sir," Edward said.

"Bye you two." "Hey Edward keep her safe," Charlie warned.

"Dad," I moaned as I dragged Edward out the house to avoid more conversation.

Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry sir, I'll make sure nothing ever happens to her," Edward replied.

We went inside the Volvo and I felt really nervous.

"Hey Edward..." I began.

"Yes?"

"About Alice..."

He chuckled.

"Well... Do you want to?" Edward asked.

I bit my lip.

"It depends... Do you?" I asked

"Hmm..."

I could feel my blood rushing to my face. I bit my lip and covered my face with my hair.

"Did Alice force you to buy the lingerie?" He asked.

"Yes," I muttered.

"Hmm..." It went really silent. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"If you want... We could try," He said. "I mean yesterday we were so close..."

He smiled.

I had to laugh.

"Um... We'll see," I replied.

He nodded.

We arrived at school and we hanged around with Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie.

Alice couldn't stop grinning when she saw us.

Emmet raised an eyebrow at her and us.

The bell rang.

Edward kissed me goodbye.

"If Tanya or Mike do something to you tell me," He whispered in my ear before leaving.

"Don't worry... I can protect myself," I replied.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you,"

Alice dragged me to English.

"Well what happened!" Alice was bouncing up and down. "Have you put on the lingerie I buyed you for tonight?" "I gave Edward the packet... You should of seen his face," Alice giggled.

"Woah, Alice, calm down," I told her.

"I'm not calming down until you tell me!" She shot back.

"Okay, okay... Well... um... we agreed that we should see what happens and yes... I did put it on," I admitted.

Alice squealed.

English finished quickly and now I had to face Mike and Tanya in Government.

I walked in and both Tanya and Mike were glaring at me.

I sat down on my chair.

"Bitch," Mike said.

I turned around to face him.

"Thank you," I winked at him and turned around.

"What was all that about?" Angela asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"So you and Edward," She shot me a smile.

I chuckled.

"Yeh," I bit my lip.

"How? He was only dating Tanya two days ago..."

I explained what happened and I heard Mike scoff.

Angela was laughing so hard.

The lesson finished.

I got up and headed for the door, but Mike put his foot out and I tripped landing on all fours.

I heard him and Tanya laugh before leaving.

"Bella are you okay?!" Angela screamed.

"I'm fine," I muttered. "We should head to gym," I said.

She nodded.

I entered the sports hall and Edward put his muscular arms around me.

I turned around and kissed him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," He smiled back. "Did those idiots do anything to you?" He asked whilst nodding to Mike and Tanya's direction.

I huffed.

"And if they did what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"They hurt you didn't they?" His voice began to get angry.

"It's nothing Edward... Mike just made me trip over his foot,"

I rolled my eyes.

"That jerk!" He spat out.

"Now Edward... We don't want a fight." I winked at him.

"Hmm..." He raised an eyebrow at me and I pecked his lips.

Me and Edward got paired together.

We had to tackle each other to get the ball.

Edward was quite a challenge.

He always distracted me by giving me one of those heart melting laughs and grins.

Once it was his turn to tackle me I made it a challenge myself by biting my lips seductively and flipping my hair whilst giving him a sexy grin.

Gym finished and we had lunch.

Me and Edward took a walk together around school instead of being with the others.

"Do you know how sexy you looked when I was tackling you," He revealed.

"Do you know how sexy you looked when I tackled you," I repeated.

We laughed.

"So I guess we were both under a trance," He whispered in my ear.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me into his body and began kissing my neck with his soft lips.

"Um Edward were in school and people are watching," I reminded him.

He moaned.

I felt my whole body heat up when he did.

He stopped and looked at me with his emerald green eyes.

They were full of love and lust.

"I love you," I let out.

"As I love you," Edward replied.

I smiled and I crashed my lips onto his.

We kissed passionately and we heard a bunch of wolf whistles and cheers from a few people around us.

We broke apart and started laughing.

"I want you forever Bella," Edward revealed.

My heart, my soul, my body. They all burnt in joy when he said that.

I want him forever.

I want him to be mine forever.

He cupped his hands on my face and pulled my face so that his lips softly touch against my mouth.

I clutched him to me.

He broke apart.

"Bella you're crying," He pointed out whilst whipping away my tears with his thumb.

I smiled at him.

"The effect you have on me Edward... I just can't help it. I want you forever." I said.

He smiled and kissed me more passion.

The bell rang and me and Edward entered the classroom.

A round of applause and wolf whistles erupted when we did.

"You go Edward!" The boys screamed whilst ruffling up his already tousled hair.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." The girls sang.

Me and Edward looked at each other with wide smiles on our faces.

"Hey Edward name your child after me!" One of the boys screamed.

The whole classroom roared in laugher.

I looked at Edward shyly and he squeezed my hand.

We sat down and the lesson went by in a flash.

We went inside Edward's car and went to his house for another sleepover.

This one I probably won't ever forget.

"You made it!" Alice squealed.

Alice allowed me and Edward to go and wonder about in the woods. Not mentioning our meadow.

After a long walk, we arrived.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're so beautiful," He muttered.

I smiled.

"So you can't dance..." Edward smiled.

"Ugh don't remind me," I rolled my eyes.

"Just sway your hips gently," He said.

I raised an eyebrow, but done it anyway.

"See you're doing it," He winked at me.

I smiled back and put my head into his hard chest .

"I love you Edward," I mumbled.

I felt a pair of lips touch my head.

"I love you Bella," He whispered in my ear.

We danced for a long time and it was beginning to get dark.

"We should go back," Edward said.

I nodded.

All a sudden, he picked me up bridal style and started to head back home.

I was surprised that he carried me all the way.

Once we arrived it was really dark.

Edward put me down and Alice opened the door.

"How was it?" Alice asked.

Me and Edward smiled.

"Good," We both said.

"Edward what were you doing with my sister!" Emmet gasped.

"Emmet!" I shot him a glare and he smirked.

"Bella don't think I didn't see what happened at the lingerie store yesterday," He grinned.

My mouth flung open.

"That is none of your business Emmet!" I shot back.

He stuck out his tongue.

"So who's up for a game of truth or dare?" Alice said.

Everyone moaned.

"Great!" Alice squealed.

"Okay Edward truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Um dare." Edward said.

"Okay I dare you to kiss Bella's neck and collar bone several times," She grinned evily.

I looked back at Edward and nodded.

He smiled and began kissing my collar bone and worked his way up to my neck.

Every place he touched me, I felt a spark.

I wanted to do it right there, but I couldn't. They were all watching and giggling.

Edward stopped and kissed my cheek.

"Jasper truth or dare"? Edward asked.

"Truth."

"Have you and Alice ever made love?" I giggled.

Jasper's and Alice's faces both turned red.

"Yes," He muttered.

We all bursted out laughing whilst Jasper kissed Alice's hair. She smiled back at him.

"Okay Rosalie truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare."

Jasper grinned.

"I dare you to change your clothes with Emmet."

"What!" They both screamed.

"It's a dare," Jasper replied simply.

Rose and Emmet got up and after a few moments they returned in each others cloths.

We all bursted out laughing.

"Emmet, you look so hot!" I blurted out.

Emmet growled.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Truth," I replied.

"Would you marry Edward?" She asked.

My lips began twitching into a smile.

"Yes," I replied.

"I love you," Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled.

"Emmet, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He began rubbing his hands.

"Okay... I dare you to not to touch Rosalie until the game finishes,"

His face dropped.

"No!" They both screamed.

I shrugged.

They began separating from each other while mumbling.

The game continued and it was funny as hell.

Emmet had Edward run outside screaming "I am a woman, hear me roar!"

So I dared Emmet to put on make up.

Rosalie dared Jasper to get once of Alice's bra and stuff it with tissues then to put it on.

The day came to a close and everyone had tears in their eyes from laughing too hard.

Me and Edward headed upstairs to his room.

I was confident and I knew that I wanted Edward. Every part of Edward.

He closed the door and locked it.

I turned around with a smile on my face.

He came to me and put his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"So..." He started.

"So..." I repeated whilst tugging his shirt and biting my lips.

He chuckled.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked as he kissed my neck.

"I want you," I replied whilst swiftly unbuttoning his shirt.

"I love you," He replied.

#~O~O~#

I woke up feeling so happy and complete.

I looked around and I saw that Edward was still sleeping; his bare back exposed.

Everywhere was coved with feathers.

Last night was magical.

It was perfect.

I looked at Edward.

He had feathers attached in his hair.

He looked so happy.

I began kissing his back and worked my way to his face.

He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," He said with a smile.

I kissed him for a long time and pulled away.

"Last night... Was the best night of my life," Edward admitted.

I chuckled.

He began rubbing my back.

"How was it for you?" He asked.

"Words can not describe how wonderful it was," I replied.

He huffed in relief as he began taking out the feathers in my hair.

"How exactly did feathers come into the picture?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

He laughed.

"I lost it," He admitted.

I laughed.

"I'm glad you did," I replied.

"I love you Bella," He said.

"I love you Edward,"

We began kissing again.

We heard a knock on the door.

"Are you two done in there!? Carlisle and Esme are coming home soon," Alice said.

Edward's eyes widened.

"Who are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"My parents," Edward gulped.

I looked around and saw that the feathers were scattered everywhere.

"Do we have to get up now?" I asked.

"I wish we don't," Edward replied.

I rolled my eyes and began putting on my clothes.

"Oh by the way... Blue really suited you," Edward winked at me.

I bit my lip and smiled.


	11. Prom Disaster

Edward and I headed downstairs.

"Did you guys have fun?" Asked Emmet with a grin.

I grabbed a cushion and threw it at his face.

"It was the most fun I ever had," Edward whispered in my ear. "Even though it was my first time,"

"I'm looking forward to more," I whispered back.

We both grinned.

"Your welcome," Alice said to us.

We all laughed.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to arrive in a few," Rosalie said.

"Maybe we should clean up your room," I said to Edward.

He nodded and we both headed upstairs.

After a few moments the whole room was clean again.

We heard the door bell go off.

They were here.

We headed back downstairs.

"Hey guys!" A woman with Edward's hair colour said.

"That's my mother... Esme," Edward said.

There was a tall blonde man behind her.

"And that's my father Carlisle,"

"Why hello Edward," Esme greeted.

"Hello," Edward replied.

"And who are you my dear?" Esme asked me.

"Bella," I replied.

"She's my girlfriend," Edward added.

"Oh," Her face started to glow and a wide smile spreaded across her face.

"Welcome to the family Bella, I'm Carlisle," He took out his hand and I shook it.

"So how has everyone been?" Esme asked.

"Absolutely perfect," Alice replied whilst looking at me and Edward.

I heard Esme giggle.

"I'm glad you found someone Edward," Carlisle said.

Edward smiled and looked at me.

"You guys are so in love," Esme muttered.

We all laughed.

"Well me and Carlisle are going to get some sleep! We are very jet lagged." Esme said.

We all nodded as they headed upstairs.

As soon as they were gone Edward kissed my cheek.

"Prom is today!" Alice squealed.

"What!" I was in shock.

"Bella, you need two need time apart," She rolled her eyes.

"That won't happen," I said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What time is it then?" Alice asked.

"Um..." She was right.

When ever I was with Edward nothing else mattered apart from him. He is my everything.

"It four in the afternoon," Alice said.

"Four!" Me and Edward said.

"You guys must of stayed up late last night," Emmet winked at us.

"And what time are we exactly going to get ready?" I asked.

"Well prom starts at seven, and it takes an hour for each of us girls to get ready, so right now," Alice proclaimed.

I moaned.

Then I remembered.

"I don't have my dress, it's at my house," I said.

"No worries I picked it up, it's in Alice's room," Rosalie said.

I moaned again.

"Don't worry you need some girl time," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"See you at seven," He said.

I nodded.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me to Alice's room.

"Spill!" Alice and Rosalie said.

"Well it happened," I replied.

"How was it? Did you guys have fun? I know that it's your first time, same goes for him, but how did it feel!?"

My eyes popped out of their sockets.

Alice was still waiting for an answer.

"Well...It was amazing," I admitted.

Rosalie and Alice giggled.

"I'm not going to say more," I exclaimed.

They both rolled their eyes.

"It's time to get ready!" Alice squealed.

Me, Alice and Rosalie slipped into our dresses.

Alice done my make up whilst Rosalie done my hair.

I looked at the mirror and I was stunned at the woman who was in there.

"This isn't me," I whispered whilst touching my face.

"Hell yeh it is!" Alice shouted.

"You look stunning Bella," Rosalie admitted.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Well... It's time," Alice announced.

I took a deep breath.

Rosalie headed down first.

"Wow!" I heard Emmet say.

Then Alice.

"You look beautiful," Jasper said.

And now my turn.

I grabbed hold of the banister and swiftly headed down the stairs.

I saw Edward. He looked so god damn fine in his tux and messy tousled hair.

His mouth was open.

So was Emmet's.

I walked to Edward.

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies," I joked.

He closed his mouth like I said.

"You look spectacular," He admitted.

"No as sexy as you," I replied.

"Oh please, I think I need to keep you by my side the whole night, keep those other filthy creatures away from you," He scowled.

I nudged him.

"Let's go!" Alice said.

Me and Edward got into his Volvo.

He put on some up beat dancy music and started dancing in the car making a fool out of himself.

I couldn't stop laughing.

"If you dance like that, I am so ignoring you at the dance," I joked.

He gasped.

When we arrived, Edward got out the car and opened the door for me.

He took out his hand and I put my hand in his.

We went inside and you just felt the music going through you body.

Everyone was dancing and laughing.

"Shall we?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

He escorted me to the dance floor and we started dancing.

I started to get tired.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

He took my hand and we drank some water.

Much to our dismay Tanya and Mike were also there.

Tanya was wearing a really short pink dress that also exposed her breasts a bit.

He blonde hair was in a beehive and she was as orange as an orange.

Her makeup make her look twice as worse.

"I hate you Mike!" She screamed as she poured the punch over him.

Mike ran out.

Tanya then spotted Edward and began batting her eyelashes.

"Let's go," Edward muttered in my ear.

We went back to the dance floor and we were interrupted.

Tanya went in the middle of me and Edward.

"Can I dance with you Eddie bear?"

Edward didn't even get to answer because Tanya started grinding on him.

"Take that filthy ass away from my boyfriend," I shouted at her.

I could feel my whole body heating up from my anger.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes boyfriend." I hissed back.

She gave me a evil grin and turned back to Edward and crashed her lips up against his.

Edward tried pushing her back but she gripped him closer to her.

Anger pulsed through me.

I never felt that angry in my life.

I was going to fight Tanya, but someone dragged me back.

I turned around and saw that it was Mike.

He then forcefully kissed me.

I kept punching his chest so that he could let go, but he wouldn't.

He grabbed my wrists and made then go around his waist.

"Bella," I heard a croaky voice say.

Mike stopped kissing me and I turned around.

Edward was standing there with tears in his green eyes.

"Edward it's not what it looks like!" I said.

But then Mike came in front of me and kissed me again.

I tried to push him off again, but he was much more stronger.

He stopped after a long time.

"Maybe I should take you home?" He grinned at me.

I slapped him across the face.

"Jerk!" I screamed.

I ran away trying to find Edward.

Then I saw him kissing Tanya.

And he wasn't reluctant to stop.

Alice then came in front of me.

Her expression as shocked as I was.

"Bella! Breathe in, breathe out," She ordered me to do.

I felt tears streaming down my face.

"I have to go," I said.

Despite of Alice's protests, I ran out of prom and to the car park.

I knew that I didn't have a car so I took off my shoes and tossed them to Edward's car.

It bashed against the door, and I hoped it left a mark.

I then ran into the woods barefoot not knowing where I was going.

It was pitch black in there. But I didn't care.

It felt like my whole heart has just been ripped out of my chest.

I then tripped over something and landed into the soil.

I stayed there. Not bothering to move. I started crying.

The weather was beginning to get cold, but I didn't care.

I started shivering.

Then a drop of rain hit my face, then another, then another.

It quickly escalated into a rain fall.

The soil was turning into mud and I was beginning to get wet and my dress was destroyed.

But I still stayed there.

I have never felt this emotion before.

The emotion of loving someone so much, but then they do something or they get rid of you and you are just left there all alone.

It's like you heart is no longer beating.

You feel crushed. Dead.

Edward is my life. He is my soul mate. I love him, but right now I don't think he loves me back.

That's the problem about love. When the other person gives up on you, you don't have a choice but to leave them, no matter how much you love them. You have to accept the fact that they don't love you back. And that's a lot to take in.


	12. Help

"Bella! Bella where are you!" I heard a female voice scream.

"Bella!" Another female voice shouted.

"Bella please say something!" A male voice boomed.

It was probably Alice, Rosalie and Emmet.

I wiped away my tears with my muddy hands.

"I'm here," I said.

"Bella!" They all screamed.

"Where?! Say something again!" I heard Rosalie scream.

"Here!" I said louder.

I heard foot steps coming closer to me.

"Oh my god," Said Rosalie in shock.

They all raced to me.

"Let me help you up," Emmet said.

He took my hand and pulled me up so I was on my feet again.

I looked down and my dress was torn, soaked and dirty.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

Alice slapped his arm.

"Bella... Are you okay?" Alice asked.

I shook my head.

"You're probably cold, here take my jacket," Emmet said.

He handed me his jacket and I put it on.

The warmth felt nice.

"Edward is such a jerk." Rosalie muttered.

"That guy is going to get a good beating from me," Emmet hissed.

"We have to take you home," Alice changed the subject.

"No. Don't ruin your prom for me. I'll just take the bus home," I replied.

"You're crazy. There's no way we're leaving you." Rosalie said.

I looked up and they were all smiling at me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

We walked back to the car park.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked.

"Well, Alice came up to me and Emmet when you ran out. She explained what happened and we came after you." Rosalie said.

"We came out and we saw you run into the woods," Emmet continued.

"We followed you, but we lost you," Jasper said.

"I'm sorry, I put you all through hell." I said.

"Bella, don't be sorry. Mike, Tanya and Edward are all jerks. It wasn't your fault," Alice disclosed.

"Edward is such an idiot! I can't believe that he would do that!" Rosalie fumed.

Emmet growled at Edward's name.

We were almost out of the woods and we could see the car park.

"Stop." I heard Alice whisper.

We all came to a sudden stop.

"What's going on?" Jasper whispered.

"Look," Alice pointed at Edward's car.

Edward was near his car. He was all alone and there was blood on his face.

I gasped.

Edward came to a sudden stop next to his car and he picked something up.

It was my shoes that I threw.

Everyone looked at me then to my feet.

"What, I can't run in heels," I muttered.

All a sudden Edward punched his car window and it shattered into thousands of pieces.

Blood came spooling out of his hand.

"Oh my god," We all whispered.

"Stay here," Alice said.

She grabbed Jasper with her.

"Edward!" She screamed.

Edward looked at Alice.

Tears were coming down from his eyes.

"How dare you do that to Bella you jerk!" Alice screamed at him.

"She kissed Mike!" He screamed back at her.

"No she didn't! Mike kissed her forcefully! Didn't you see her pushing him away!" Alice shot back.

"How does that explain her arms wrapped around his waist!" He spat.

"He grabbed her hands so that she would stop hitting him and he put her arms around his waist!" Alice raged.

Edward face fell into his hands.

He muttered something, but I couldn't hear what he said.

"Yes you are!" Alice screamed. "Why did you kiss Tanya!"

"Because I thought that since Bella kissed Mike, I would make her jealous by kissing Tanya." He said.

Alice huffed.

"Where is she Alice?!" Edward said.

"Why is there blood on your face?" Alice asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Edward shot back. "Where is she?!"

"I'm not saying anything until you say why there's blood on your face." Alice said.

"I got in a fight with Mike." He said. "Tell me where she is."

"I don't know. I saw her run out of prom, but I don't know where she went." Alice lied.

Edward began crying.

"We should get you to Carlisle," Alice said.

"Why Carlisle?" I asked to Rosalie.

"Carlisle is a doctor," Rosalie replied.

Then that dream I had of being stabbed came into my mind.

Doctor Cullen.

How did I know that?

Edward passed his car keys to Jasper.

Jasper climbed into Edward's car and took off.

Alice helped Edward to her porsche.

They got in and took off.

"Are they going to the hospital?" I asked.

"It looks like it," Emmet said.

"Can we go?" I asked.

Emmet and Rosalie looked at each other.

"Are you sure you want to?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Okay then, but we are going to your house first so you can change." Rosalie advised.

I nodded.

We all went in Emmet's Jeep.

When we arrived, Rosalie helped me take off my dress.

I took a shower so that the mud and dirt would come off me.

I put on my jeans and yellow top.

We told Charlie that Edward was in hospital and we might come home late.

He nodded and we went to the hospital.

"Edward Cullen," Rosalie said to the receptionist.

"He's in room 406." She replied.

It took a long time to find where room 406 was.

We stood outside the room.

"Bella..." Emmet said.

I faced him.

"Good luck," He said.

I smiled back at him.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Alice say.

I opened the door and I saw Edward sitting on a chair whilst Carlisle stitched his hand.

Edward looked at me.

Apology all over his face.

"Bella... I'm so sorry," He whispered.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"You're done," Carlisle said to Edward.

"We should probably leave," Suggested Alice.

Alice, Jasper and Carlisle left leaving me and Edward in the room.

"Bella... You don't know how sorry I am... I thought you were kissing Mike... I am such a jerk." Edward cried.

I put my arm around him.

"You didn't have to punch a window." I muttered.

He gave out a small chuckle.

I gently touched his hands and the electricity went through me again.

"I am so sorry Bella, I don't know what to do to make you mine again,"

"I never said that we were finished," I muttered.

He looked at me.

"But.. I kissed Tanya." He said.

"True. I felt like killing you and Tanya...You only kissed Tanya because of a misunderstanding. You're forgiven Edward. It's not our fault this happened. It's Tanya's and Mike's" I said.

Edward stroked my face.

I looked up at his battered and bruised face.

I saw a cut across his cheek and burrowed my eye brows whilst stroking his cheek.

"I beated up Mike for kissing you," He blurted out.

I laughed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

We started at each other for a long time.

"Edward..." I said.

"Yes?"

"Can we forget this day ever happened,"

"Definitely," He said. "I love you Bella Swan," He said.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

We kissed each other.

My heart was filled up with love again. And I was happy.

"I will never kiss another girl," Edward promised.

"And how would I know that?" I joked.

"You'll see," Edward replied.


	13. Future

It has been almost two years since me and Edward have been together.

Me, Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper all go Dartmouth Collage.

We haven't heard from Tanya or Mike in a long time.

Angela, Ben and Jessica go to Alaska and Ben proposed to Angela!

Me and Edward got invited to their wedding and it was magical.

We are all back in Forks for spring break.

"Hey Bella, do you want to take a visit to our meadow?" Edward asked nervously.

"Sure," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have fun you guys!" I heard Alice say.

I then knew something was up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Edward chuckled.

We arrived at the meadow and we stood right in the middle of it.

"It's been such a long time," I whispered.

The meadow looked the same, but I was still stunned by it's beauty.

"This was the place were we shared out first kiss," Edward smiled.

I chuckled.

"What a lucky day that was," I replied as I bit my lip.

"Bella..." Edward started.

He sounded very nervous.

"Yes..."

"Remember the day when I was in hospital after punching my car window?"

I cringed.

"Yes..."

"Remember when I was in hospital with you by my side and you said how will you know I won't kiss another girl again," He said.

I nodded.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked in suspicion.

He laughed.

"This place is very special for us Bella... And I'm going to make it even more special," He announced.

He then went down on one knee and presented me with a ring.

I gasped in shock.

My heart was filled with remorse.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. So will you do me the extraordinary favour of marrying me?"

"Yes!" I screamed in joy. "Of course I will marry you!" I noted.

Edward huffed in relief and put the ring on my finger.

"I love you," He said.

He was officially mine. No one else could have him.

Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

Forever.


End file.
